Late
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Jimin hanya ingin bertemu Jungkook. Menjadi sendirian di rumah, bukanlah hal menyenangkan. Jimin mengerti pekerjaan adalah sesuatu yang penting, tapi tetap saja, itu menyebalkan. BTS Fanfiction / Jungkook / Jimin / KookMin / Yaoi.


Author : Im Soojung

Cast : Jungkook, Jimin

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Cerita ini milik saya, karakter tidak

Warning : Yaoi, abal, typos

_Don't Like Don't Read_

Sebenarnya, bukan hal baru bagi Jimin untuk melihat kepulangan Jungkook yang sangat terlambat. Ia telah mengerti betul bahwa pekerjaan Jungkook bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat ditinggalkan.

Namun ada saat di mana Jimin merasakan bahwa ini sudah keterlaluan. Pekerjaan yang memanggil kekasihnya, entah kenapa pada saat-saat tertentu terasa menyebalkan pula. Jimin berusaha mengerti. Jungkook adalah seorang pekerja keras, ia melindungi Jimin dengan tidak membuat Jimin bekerja terlalu banyak di luar sana.

Jimin mengerti.

Tapi tetap saja, ini menyebalkan.

Duduk di rumah sendirian setelah selesai menjaga toko kue dekat rumahnya, menonton tv, bersih-bersih, bercakap sendirian pada hampa. Ia merasa seperti tinggal sendiri. Sedangkan Jungkook akan pulang setelah Jimin tidur, berangkat kembali sebelum Jimin bangun.

Kadang Jimin merasakan seseorang mengecup dahinya tengah malam. Berkata selamat malam dan menyisir surai oranye itu sambil ikut merebahkan diri di sampingnya. Ketika Jimin bangun, Jungkook akan sudah pergi dengan note kecil di atas meja.

"Ini keterlaluan," desis laki-laki itu, merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum kembali menyapu. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti ibu rumah tangga, hanya saja, Jimin tidak punya anak, dan Jimin laki-laki.

Jungkook sudah menghilang ketika ia bangun tadi, dan Jimin tidak menemukan note di atas meja. Mungkin ada urusan mendadak. Padahal note itu sendiri merupakan sesuatu yang menghubungkan Jimin dan Jungkook, selain telepon tentu saja.

Jimin menarik ponselnya untuk memanggil seseorang. Kemudian, langsung berseru pada yang menjawab. "Hyung!"

"Aku tidak bisa jaga toko hari ini!" ia menggunakan intonasi yang sama sekali tidak ramah, yah, bisa dimengerti sih, Jimin sedang kesal. Walaupun intonasi itu adalah nada kemarahannya, orang yang dipanggilnya _hyung_ itu malah tertawa.

" _Ingin bertemu Jungkook?"_

Jimin mengangguk-angguk bodoh, seolah yang di seberang telpon bisa melihatnya. "Besok aku akan datang pagi sekali sebagai gantinya."

Sebenarnya, percuma saja sih datang pagi, toh toko kue itu selalu buka jam sepuluh. Buat apa datang pagi sekali. Tapi laki-laki di dalam telpon mengiyakan dengan ramah.

"Terima kasih Seokjin Hyung," suara riang Jimin menggema di seluruh ruangan. Sikap kekanakan yang tidak akan pernah bisa hilang. Seperti yang orang bilang, anak-anak tetaplah anak-anak. Bedanya, Jimin anak-anak raksasa.

.

.

Sore itu, Jimin datang ke kantor Jungkook dengan senyum yang benar-benar mengembang.

"Aku ingin bertemu Jungkook," Jimin berkata pada resepsionis wanita itu, mengedipkan mata dua kali dengan semangat.

Namun seperti yang biasa resepsionis katakan, "anda sudah membuat janji temu?"

Dan Jimin dengan polosnya menggeleng, "belum."

"Anda harus membuat janji temu sebelum bertemu dengan Tn. Jeon."

"Tidak perlu janji temu, Jungkook pasti ingin bertemu denganku juga," astaga, kepercayaan diri dari mana ini?

Si resepsionis wanita dan Jimin berdebat sebentar. Berkata tentang tidak-boleh-tidak-boleh bertemu Jungkook tanpa janji temu. Jimin jadi geram sendiri. Kalau yang di depannya bukan perempuan, ia pasti akan memberikan tinju yang sangat kuat. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi, nanti bukannya bertemu Jungkook di kantor kerja, malah bertemu Jungkook di kantor polisi. Bisa rumit nanti.

"Silahkan datang lagi," kemudian wanita itu duduk lagi dengan segala kekesalan akan kekeraskepalaan Jimin. Jadi Jimin cemberut dan menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan mengganggu.

"Anda bisa datang lagi nanti," ulang wanita itu, tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda Jimin akan pergi. Jadi ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Tn. Jeon sedang rapat sekarang."

"Kutunggu," desis Jimin, mendudukkan diri di kursi di belakangnya sembari ia tetap menunjukkan bibir cemberutnya. "Semoga tidak lama."

Yah, semoga saja tidak lama. Soalnya Jimin akan menggaruk wajah Jungkook jika hari ini Jimin tidak bisa bertemu dengannya.

.

.

Jungkook tersenyum pada laki-laki terakhir yang keluar sambil mengangguk sopan padanya, kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya. Astaga. Pantatnya sakit. Ia harus minta pijat sampai di rumah. Kalau Jimin masih bangun. Jam berapa ini? Mungkin sudah lewat dari jam sepuluh malam.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan melewati pintu dengan malas, rasanya ia mengatuk sampai ingin tertidur di tempat. Rapat yang panjang. Perdebatan yang membosankan. Penjelasan usulan produk yang benar-benar memuakkan.

Saat ia sudah benar-benar keluar dari ruang rapat itu, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terperanjat hingga rasa sakit di pantatnya tiba-tiba hilang.

"Astaga," Jungkook terkesiap. Dilihatnya di kursi di depan meja resepsionis, Jimin duduk dengan kepala menunduk dan sesekali nampak hendak terjatuh. "Jimin?"

"Sejak kapan dia di sini?" tanya Jungkook, menyalak pada wanita di belakang meja resepsionis. Yang diajak bicara menenggak air liurnya.

"Sekitar jam empat tadi," ia memberitahu. "Saya sudah bilang anda rapat, tapi dia bersikeras ..."

Jungkook menggelengkan kepala. Ditatapinya wajah tertidur itu dengan enggan. Kenapa juga Jimin datang tanpa memberitahu Jungkook. Oh, Jungkook ingat, ia tadi meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar. Betapa bodohnya.

Jungkook menghela napas, merabai pipi si tembam. Kemudian menjentik pipi itu sembari berkata, "ayo pulang."

.

.

"Ugh, Chim, sejak kapan berat badanmu naik?" Jungkook menghela napas, bertanya pada yang masih tertidur itu. Menyeka keringat yang datang entah sejak kapan.

Menggendong Jimin bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Bahu Jungkook pegal karenanya. Bisa-bisanya Jimin menyiksa Jungkook yang sudah kelewat lelah dengan membuatnya menggendong Jimin begini.

"Jungkook," Jimin melenguh, ia bergelung di atas kasur, menggapai-gapai sesuatu untuk di peluk di sampingnya.

"Ini Jungkookmu," bisik Jungkook, ikut merebahkan diri dan membiarkan Jimin memeluknya sambil setengah mengigau.

Sembari mengamati wajah tertidur Jimin, ia dapat melihat garis air mata yang jatuh dari sudut mata si pendek yang membuat Jungkook terkejut. "Aku rindu."

.

.

Sehari berikutnya, Jungkook meminta cuti seminggu dengan bosnya. Dengan nada yang sangat memaksa. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan acara perayaan di kantornya, atau pesta ulang tahun putri presdir atau apalah.

Jimin sekarang di depannya. Merindukannya. Jungkook bisa apa?

"Jungkook?"

Seolah menemukan telur alien yang mendarat di tempat tidurnya, Jimin terbelalak melihat Jungkook masih ada di sebelahnya walaupun sudah jam delapan lebih.

Jungkook langsung mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir Jimin, menggigit bibir itu sedikit sebelum melepaskannya. "Hari ini aku milikmu seutuhnya."

.

.

Fin

.

.

Ini apaaa? #teriakpaketoa

RnR?


End file.
